Damaged
by Rebel's Secret
Summary: Flora is damaged,but in a way aren't we all. After series of events that leave her broken, Flora is all alone until she meets Riven. Now after battling depression she's back and wishing to just forget her painful past and just move on. But some memories leave scars on the mind and even the skin. Rewrite for Thorns or Roses. (There are a lot of mistakes in the writing,please ignore)
1. Hypnagogia

_Summery_

 _Flora is in a way aren't we all. A series of events that leave her broken, Flora is all alone until she meets Riven. After battling depression, and a eating disorder she's back and wishing to just forget her painful past and just move on. But some memories leave scars on the mind and even the skin._

 _Prologue_

 _You know that place between awake and asleep ,where you mind wanders, where anything is possible._

 _A place where my mother never died, where my father didn't leave, and I'm with my brother._

 _I hate that place._

 _A place where the world isn't cold and cruel._

 _A place full of lies that disguises themselves as truths._

 _Where there is no sadness, no hate._

 _A place where I was never depressed._

 _A place where I never discovered what a sharp blade could do to your wrist,arms,and legs_

 _A place where I didn't care what I looked like._

 _A place where I'm not damaged._

Flora's pov

I blink back the pain caused by the sun's violent rays. There was a book open on my lap. It sat there unread and forgotten. I had my earbuds in, my full attention on the outside of the window. The sun was bright almost too bright. The sky was blue but didn't seem blue enough. Perhaps the brightness of the sun made the the sky pale blue. Perhaps it made the sky dull.

I pulled out my phone and snapped the picture. I'll draw it later.

My phone buzzed.

 **Jake-** Hey there sis, you doing ok? I know you're coming back today sorry I can't be there to welcome you home. Unfortunately my classes started today so it might be a while before we see each other again.

I smiled. Jake goes to school in Maine. That's where his adoptive parents live. He also skipped two years so he is a freshmen in college. I know it makes me look like a total failure.

 **Me-** It's ok…..

 **Me-** It'll be good to finally be home. Riven moved while I was away. He now lives in Gardena.

 **Jake-** That's good. A new school will be good that last one sounded like hell.

At my old school I was bullied severely. That's what started my depression and why I was sent to England for rehab and treatment.

 **Me-** It was but at least Riven was there to help

 **Jake-** True…...By the way what grade are you going into

 **Me-** I'm a Junior you idiot. Stop trying to act all old

 **Jake-** ;) love you kid

 **Me-** Love you too

Riven's pov

"Don't tell me you're nervous," Nabu said through speaker phone.

I glared at my phone. I could practically hear him smirking.

"Of course I'm not nervous," I shot back.

That was a lie if I ever heard one. Of course I was nervous. I haven't see Flora in a little over a year. Would she be the same sweet kind girl. Did I want her to be the same because that same Flora was also depressed. Are her both physical and emotional scars healed. Or are they still bleeding. Could she be the same but happy. Would she eat.

I mentally kicked myself for that. Of course she would be different she was in rehab for a year. Though my mom did warn me that it would be hard for her and that once you are depressed it is easy to become depressed again and that leads to harm.

I remember the first time I saw her hurt herself. She was wore a straight face as she made the cut. I remember yelling at her, then her yelling back,then her yelling turning to sobs.

"Hey you still there?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Uh yeah I'm still here."

"Bro stop stressing out you're going to get yourself in a car accident. She's like your sister and she just went to school, you just haven't seen her in a while," Nabu stated in his usual calm voice.

"Yeah thanks, I got to go I'm here."

We said goodbye and I ended the call just in time to pull into the airport parking lot. I parked then grabbed a sign. I waited by the door with other people waiting. I held the sign which said Flora Linphea in my messy handwriting. I watch as people slowing made there way through the doors they looked around until they spotted the person picking them up. When Flora exited the door a smile spread across my face. She was slightly taller. Her golden brown hair that she cut before she left had grown long and was now kept in a braid. She was wearing black ripped jeans and a pink crop top.

She looked around, when she spotted me she smiled.

"Hey," she said when she got closer.

"Hey," I said giving a hug.

Flora's pov

Riven's car was nice. When I left we were just learning how to drive. Now he pulled out of the parking lot and switched lanes with confidence. I told him about my recovery and the amazing things I saw in England. He told me all about moving and his friends Nabu, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Aisha, Bloom, Stella, and Tecna. He also told me about his girlfriend Musa.

"You really like her don't you?" I asked.

He actually blushed though it was almost unnoticeable I could definitely tell. "Yeah… she's really cool. You'll like her."

I nodded as I rubbed my scar covered forearms. I am not ready for school.

After about an hour we pulled in the driveway, the house way pretty big but not too big. I grabbed my suitcase.

"Home sweet home," Riven said as he got my other suitcase from the trunk.

I looked up at the house and sighed though I don't know if it was one of relief or regret.

We made our way to the door, before we even go to the porch the door flew open. There was a cry, the sound of footsteps then I was locked in a tight embrace. I closed my eyes and returned the hug. I stepped back Melissa stood there, tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. Julian walk up behind her, I gave him a hug as well. They stood next to each other. I smiled at Melissa and Julian, Riven's parents, my adoptive parents.

During dinner we laugh and told stories like I never even left, like we were always a happy family. Afterwards went to my new room. I unpack most of my clothes before my eyes grew heavy.

I crawled under my covers and prayed for a dreamless sleep. Things were going to get better. Things were going to change.

"I'm home," I whispered into the dark. Then for the first time in what seemed like forever, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 **First chapter done! Sorry that's not very long but I didn't want the first chapter to be very long. I wanted to find out what between awake and asleep is called and it is called Hypnagogia :). Anyways please review and tell me what you think. No flames but criticism is always welcome.**

 **Until next time, Rebel's Secret**


	2. The sad shadow

**I would like to thank dance76326 for favoriting and following.**

 **flicka147000, Xdaniekje, SamDean.W , LoveFloraHelia, and A Ship Out of Harbor for following.**

 **Also AlexisPeaney and Guest for reviewing.**

 _Summery_

 _Flora is in a way aren't we all. A series of events that leave her broken, Flora is all alone until she meets Riven. After battling depression, and a eating disorder she's back and wishing to just forget her painful past and just move on. But some memories leave scars on the mind and even the skin._

Chapter Two

Musa's pov

My alarm clock sounded in my ears. Damn. It couldn't already be morning.

I groaned before reaching forward to shut the annoying device off.

I missed it a couple times due to the fact that I hadn't opened my eyes yet.

My patience grew thin, I found the clock then slammed my hand down on it.

It made a satisfying clicking sound.

I laid there willing my muscle to move. My eyes were still closed, I listen to the silence around me when suddenly I jolted upward.

Today was the first day of school. It was a new year and one year since I met Riven.

Riven was new at my school last year, I knew as soon as I saw him that he was the one.

After a couple months of being friends Riven kissed me at midnight on New Years at Stella huge party. I wasn't expecting it. That's probably what made it best moment of my life.

I quickly got dressed, and made my way down stairs. I had my headphones on, music blasting through them.

"Good morning Musa," my Grandma said though her voice was slightly muted due to the volume of my music.

I placed my headphone around my neck. "Good morning."

She smiled before taking a sip of her odd smelling tea.

My Grandma came to live with us after my mom died of illness. My dad had a total melt down after she died. He destroyed every hint of her existence, that included her music. She was a singer who had just started to get really recognized.

My dad then threw himself into his work. He worked all day and almost all night. He came back and slept for a couple hours before leaving again.

I rarely see him, and it's hard to even know if he loves me.

No he does love me but it's just too painful to come home to a house without his wife. But shouldn't I be enough to make him stay.

When Gram found out I was practically living alone she moved in to take care of me.

I flung my backpack over my shoulder when there was a beeping sound from outside. I said my goodbyes to Gram before running out the door before she could give me a lecture about being safe.

Outside my house in my driveway was a car. And of course behind the wheel was no other the Stella, one of my best friends. Her long "sunshine blond hair" as Stella referred to it as was beautifully cascading over her small shoulders.

"Hurry up and get in!" She ordered before adding an excited squeal "So I can see my Brandon!"

I rolled my eyes as I climbed into the back seat.

"You just saw him yesterday and you just called him ten minutes ago," stated the girl in the passenger seat. She was rolling her cyan eyes.

"Whatever Bloom, don't talk like you're not excited to see Sky," Stella sid facing her redheaded friend.

"That's because he's been out of town for the last month," Bloom snapped back.

"Hey in case you haven't noticed I'm still here and we haven't even left my driveway, if you're so excited to see your boyfriends perhaps you should start driving," I snapped up at the two. They both turned around a shock look in their eyes. Like they had forgotten that I was in the car.

"Don't act like you don't want to see Riven," they both said in unison. They stopped looked at each other then looked at me. After an awkward silence we burst into laughter.

Flora's pov

"What do you mean they don't know I'm coming?" I questioned giving Riven a disapproving look.

"Nobody even knows I have a sister. Besides Nabu I told him before you got back. ," He replied scratching the back of his head.

While I was gone Riven moved schools and spent all of last year at the new school.

I groaned. Great just great. He says he'll introduce me at lunch since there won't be much time especially not on the first day where the teacher supposedly want you to be early.

The school was huge and quite pretty as far as schools go. It had tall walls and a glass front. It also had tons of outdoor space.

Riven left for his first class and said he'd meet me at lunch. I stood outside the principal's office and was about to knock my hand froze just before it struck the door.

"I swear I'll be on my very best behavior this year Ms F. You won't hear a thing from me," said a voice on the other side of the door.

The door suddenly swung open. A force crashed into me. I stubbled back.

"Hey watch it," growled a girl. Her blond hair covered half her face.

I looked down. Great I already pissed somebody off.

"I'm sorry," I say as I reached my hand toward her.

She stared at my hand like she couldn't decide whether it was safe.

What's this girls problem? Just another stuck up, snobby little…. My thoughts were interrupted by fingers tightly grasping my hand. I stood there shocked for a second before pulling her up. The trace of her scowl disappeared from her face. "No I'm sorry. I was acting all bitchy," she muttered.

"Yeah you kind of were," I stated matter of factly through a smile played at my lips.

She stood up to her full height, and smiled. "I like you already. You're new here aren't you?"

I scratched my arm. "Is it that obvious?"

"Little bit. But I know everyone so there is no way I would have missed you."

I doubt that I pretty easy to miss.

She opened her mouth to speak again but instead came a dinging sound from her pocket. She pulled out her phone, her face changed from a smile to panic. "Oh crap! I gotta go. I'm going to be late!" She exclaimed. She turned and started running down the hall though she stumbled a couple time due to her choice of shoes.

She stopped turned and cupped her hand around her mouth. "I'm Stella by the way."

I mimicked her by cupping my hand around my mouth and yelling back. "Flora."

She nodded before taking off again.

I turned back to the door I lifted my hand to knock again but was stopped by a voice. "Come in."

I slowly twisted the knob, the door opened with a small squeaking noise. "Are you Ms. Faragonda?"

"Yes I am. ?" said the old woman. She had silvery grey hair and kind eyes.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm glad you're here, this is your schedule." She handed me a piece of paper.

I noticed that one of my classes was Advanced Medicine. What kind of school had advanced medicine . I shrugged.

"Flora." I looked up from the paper and at the old woman. She had a concerned expression on her face.

" I know that you have been through a lot and if there is anything you need you can come talk to me." I nodded.

"You also on Wednesday have meetings with the school's therapist during your free period," she said folding her hands in front of her body.

You've got to be kidding me. I was in therapy all last year. I'm fine now, I don't need this. I sucked in my breath before nodding stiffly. "You can go." With that I quickly left the office.

When I finally found my first class, I was ten minutes late. Great first impression if you ask me. I slowly turned the doorknob and pushed forward. I did it quietly in hope no one would notice.

All eyes were on me. My face flushed, obviously I couldn't just walk in.

"You must be Flora, I'm " said a kind voice. I turned to face the woman at the front of the room.

"You can take any open seat." I scanned the room. Everyone in this room was staring, curiosity in their eyes.

"Flora!" someone whisper shouted. It was Stella, a relieved smile spread across my face. I walked towards her as gracefully as I could.

Holy mother of god! I nearly tripped when I saw him. Yeah him, that was the only way I could describe him besides drop dead gorgeous.

He had blue eyes clear as the ocean. I was already drowning in them. He had dark raven hair just reaching his back and pale skin.

His eyes followed me as I walked past him. I took the seat next to Stella. She gave me a cheerful smile. I smiled back. Turning forward to listen to what was saying.

"There is fifteen minutes left in class, go ahead and talk quietly among yourselves." sat sat at her desk.

The room automatically filled with the voices of my new classmates. Stella turns towards me and waved her hand at a girl with fiery red hair. She came over gave a friendly smile before sticking her hand out.

"I'm Bloom, Bloom Sparks."

Another hand, this time I didn't hesitate I shook her hand.

"So Flora where are you from?" Stella asked.

Just I was about to answer, three boys came over. One was the raven haired boy from earlier. The other two were also both really attractive. One with blond hair and bright blue eyes the other with slightly tan skin, brown hair and beautiful chocolate colored eyes.

"Hey ladies," said the brown haired one. He gave a charming smile towards Stella before turning his gaze to me. He gave a wave. "The names Brandon, Brandon Shields."

He said it with so much confidence. I didn't even ask for his name, I didn't introduce myself. He just said it.

I smiled. "Flora."

"Since we're doing introductions," The blond boy glanced at Brandon. "I'm Sky Eraklyon," he finished.

I nodded. I turned to the raven haired boy expecting him to give his name next but instead he sat a desk with an open notebook and pencil dancing over the page. Sky placed a hand on his holder causing him to look up. Sky tilted his head towards me. The dark haired boy stared at me for a second before his lips turned up into a beautiful smile. "Sorry I got distracted. I'm Helia Knightly."

And right as he said that, as if on cue the bell rang, dismissing us from class.

 _Helia's pov_

"So what did you think of that Flora girl?" Brandon asked as he pulled his locker open.

"She seemed nice," Sky replied.

Brandon smirked "She was hot. Obviously nothing compared to Stella. But hot. What do you think Helia?"

"She was…..something," I replied.

Sky snorted. Brandon closed his locker the smirk still on his face.

"Now pick a prompt from the list draw it," said.

I glanced up at Flora who was sitting across from me next to a girl named Mirta. She scanned the paper before finding one and starting on her sketch.

There were many choices on the list I settled on _If you could be any animal, what would it be?_

"Flora your sketch is amazing!" Ms. Brown gushed as she adjusted her thick framed glasses.

I looked over at her drawing. She had chosen _draw your shadow_ from the list.

On the paper was a girl she was smiling and walking among friends who were also smiling. Her friends shadows were just the same as the friends. The shadows of the friends were smiling. While the girls shadow seemed to be crying.

I think the message of the drawing was that people weren't always what they seemed to be. Though it was just a sketch it was very detailed and it was almost life like.

"Thank you," Flora said as she peeled her eyes away from her drawing to the teacher.

She then looked at me. She walked around the table and looked over my shoulder.

She gasped at my drawing. "You would be a dove?" she asked.

I nodded in reply.

I would be a dove. In my drawing there was a light shaded dove that sat in a detailed tree.

"You can see by the strokes of your pencil that you drew this quick and from memory. It makes it look like you drew it free," Flora said.  
I stared at her, in fact everyone did.

Everyone told me that when I drew it was hard to understand why I did certain things. They would say that it was almost like I was writing in another language or rather drawing in another language.

Say something. Say something. SAY SOMETHING. Nothing .

I couldn't get myself to say anything. Then the bell rang. She gathered her books and left. Who is this girl.

 _Musa's pov_

Finally lunch. I don't think I've ever been this hungry. I grabbed a tray and stood in the line.

"Hey Musa," chirped a venomous voice voice.

I cringed. "Hey Melanie." I turned around and standing there was no other than Melanie Baxter. Melanie is what most highschoolers would call the popular girl. She is also a total bitch. She treats everyone horribly even her own "friends".

"Isn't that your boyfriend Musa," Melanie asks as we get closer to the front of the line.

What the hell is she talking about now. I follow her gaze to where I see Riven. But he's talking to someone. A girl with caramel brown hair. They are seated at a table. Riven is talking and the girl is laughing.

"It looks like Riven has met the new girl. Everyone is talking about her," Melanie says in a taunting voice.

I suck in my breath at the small spark of anger. No this is what she wants. She wants me to be jealous. Damn it! It pisses me off how easily she can get to me. That's why she's on "top" because she's so good at manipulating others. So are her friends.

"Riven can talk to who ever he wants." I say as I walk off leaving Melanie smirking behind me.

I make my way towards Riven and the girl as soon as I get there others arrive.

"Hey Flora, I see you've met Riven," says Stella.

So that's her name.

"Um yeah," Flora said like she was trying to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny." Layla asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um. Guys this is Flora. My sister." Riven said with a now uncomfortable smile.

"What!?"

 **Sorry it's been so long. But I'll update whenever I can. Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review to tell me what you liked or maybe what you didn't. Suggestions and criticism are welcome.**

 **Yours truly, Rebel's Secret**


	3. The Winx

**Hello! I just wanted to say thank you for any follows/favorites. I also wanted to apologize for any mistakes in the last chapter. I just read over it and I was literally visibly cringing. Normally one of two is ok but there were lots so my bad right there.**

 **I also realized that I have trouble with past tense and present tense and I often switch between the both. I'm going to try to write this chapter in present tense.**

 **I would like to thank AlexisPeaney and SweetMemories1998 for reviewing.**

 _Summery_

 _Flora is in a way aren't we all. A series of events that leave her broken, Flora is all alone until she meets Riven. After battling depression, and a eating disorder she's back and wishing to just forget her painful past and just move on. But some memories leave scars on the mind and even the skin._

 _Previously_

 _I make my way towards Riven and the girl as soon as I get there others arrive._

" _Hey Flora, I see you've met Riven," says Stella._

 _So that's her name._

" _Um yeah," Flora said like she was trying to stifle a laugh._

" _What's so funny." Layla asked raising an eyebrow._

" _Um. Guys this is Flora. My sister." Riven said with a now uncomfortable smile._

" _What!?"_

Chapter 3: The Winx

Musa's pov

"I didn't know you had a sister," Sky says shaking the surprised look from his face.

"Yeah me either," I mutter under my breath. Riven gives me an apologetic look.

"It's an honor to finally meet you," Nabu says taking her hand. There is a smirk in his face.

He knew! Nabu knew before me! Look at him obviously enjoying our confusion.

"You two don't look much alike" Tecna observed.

Stella rolls her eyes "Yeah no duh."

Tecna rolls her eyes back.

"I was adopted when I was a kid," Flora explains.

"Well that make more sense. Wait Flora you never told me where you're from, Why didn't you come to school last year?" Stella says rather quickly.

Flora glances sideways at Riven before turning back to us. "I spent the last year in England. Studying art and nature."

"Wow that's really cool," Bloom says impressed.

Helia also seems impressed.

Flora rubs her forearms before muttering a thank you.

We talk for the rest of of lunch before parting ways for our next class. Music is next and is by far my favorite class. Music helped me get through my mother's death and was the only thing there for me when my father wasn't. I knew it would get me through today. Today is the anniversary of my mom's death and every year it's on the first day of school.

This day just make me snap. I feel like I'm not in control of my anger which I usually never am.

I took my seat. Next to me was a girl with long pale blond hair. Galatea loves music almost as much a me. Her voice is also amazing.

"Ok students take your seats," Mr. Ryans says gesturing to the rows of chair in front of him.

"Hey Musa, you mind if I sit?" I look up. Flora is standing there with a hopeful expression.

"Uh sure. Go ahead."

She smiles. "Thanks."

How could Riven not have told me about her. I see the way they act together, they're so close. It doesn't make any sense. I can't shake the feeling that she's hiding something.

The others seem ok with his "secret sister" but I'm not. I'm not ok with not knowing something so important about Riven, who knows everything about me. Now that I think about it I don't know much about Riven,I know the little things like his favorite color etc. But I don't know what it was like for him in his old town. I don't even know if he's lost any family.

I feel selfish. He's listen to everything I've told him. He asks if I'm ok when my dad gone of drunk. When it's my birthday and my dad isn't home, Riven's there. I never once asked if he was ok.

There was one time last year Riven was constantly checking his phone. He had been acting off the whole week. When I asked him what was wrong he just said that someone in his family was sick and that was all he wanted to say about it. So I just let it go.

Part of me is also mad at Riven for not telling me. Does he not trust me. Today was just bad day. I was the anniversary of my mom's death. Also I'm finding out that Riven has been keeping things from me and to make matters worse I'm making friends with the one causing Riven lying

"Are you ok?" Flora's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I smile what an ironic question.

"Yeah I'm good. Do you play or sing or did you just get pick for this class."

"I play piano and guitar. I'm not the best singer though."

"Who taught you how to play?" I want to know everything I can about her maybe then I'll learn a little more about Riven.

"Riven taught me how to play guitar and my mom taught me how to piano," Flora says her voice cracks when she says mom.

Did she mean Riven's mom or her biological mom. Did she meet her biological mom or did something happen. Did her biological mom give her up? Did she die or is she in jail?

Riven taught her to play guitar? Riven always said he didn't really play anymore.

I'm confused.

"In that case do you want to be my partner for this project we do every year? All we have to do is partner with someone who plays an instrument, pick a song and sing it at an assembly. It's a grade but really fun," I explain.

She seems nervous about it at first but after a few seconds of silence she answers, "Yes,"

I smile. Maybe this day doesn't have be miserable. Maybe I can get past this. Maybe just maybe.

Flora's pov

The rest of the day goes by quickly. I breath a sigh of relief as I exit the school. A warm breeze greets me. I almost feel sad about spending this whole day inside when it's nice out here.

I get to the parking lot, everyone's waiting. I wave and I make sure to smile in Helia's direction. There's something about him, he's nice, honest. He loves nature as much as I do and in English I even found out he write poetry.

They're all talking. I now realize Musa isn't here. "We should hang out or something. How about the Frutti Music Bar?" Layla says adjusting her black leather jacket.

"Yeah Musa could use a night out," Stella say agreeing with Layla.

"You're right it's been a hard day for her," Bloom adds.

"But are you sure this is a good idea? I mean you know how she is" Tecna questions.

"It will be ok. A little fun never killed nobody," Brandon says leaning back on his car.

Sky shakes his head. "Wrong choice of words there."

Brandon looks at Sky confused.

"Actually Brandon's statement isn't true at least-" Tecna starts she gets cut of by the glares of her friends.

"Wait what's going on," I ask confused by their conversation.

They all look at me as if they didn't know I was there. I know I'm easy to miss but damn.

Riven walks over and slings one arm around my shoulders. "We're just talking about hanging to try and cheer Musa up."

"Why is something wrong? She seemed fine in music," I question.

The group looks at each other like the are have a telepathic conversation and leaving me out of it.

Bloom comes over, a sad look in her eyes. "When Musa was ten her mom died. Today's the anniversary. Musa not usually herself today. Shame today was the first day you meet her."

I nod to show her I understand but I really don't. Musa is just like me. When I was eight my mom died. We stayed with her coworker until the ceremony then right as they were going to take us into the system we ran away. We lived on the streets for a couple months before Jake got caught stealing food. He was sent to a home for boys. He told me to run so I did. I left town before being picked up by the police. Riven's dad, Julian, was a cop. He took me home and his family fostered me for a year. I became really close to Riven so they became my legal guardians. Then the helped me get in touch with Jake who was living in Maine. I used to go see him for most of the summer and on breaks but that all changed when my depression started.

I wanted to ask about Musa's dad but it seemed out of place. Especially since I wouldn't want anyone to talk of my past with a stranger.

"Hey guys," says a voice. I shift my gaze to behind me. Musa's smiling but they're right she does look upset. I can see all the emotions that she is holding in. I don't think going out is a good idea. Musa never got the help I did to help her deal with grief and even with all the help I got I still have trouble with it but that's what makes me human.

"We're going out. You want to came," Stella asks hopefully.

"I don't know. I think I'm just gonna go home," Musa replied shaking her head.

Good she should just sleep it off if she's really that emotional.

"No please come. It helps to be with friends," Rivens says leaving me to take Musa's hands.

I shiver at the sudden cold of being left alone.

She nods. Stella cheers then we all get in the cars. Next stop Frutti Music Bar.

"Hey Roxy," Blooms calls as we sit down at our table.

A girl in a uniform turns. Her raspberry colored hair with blonde tips fall in her face. She awkwardly pushes it out of her face before waving.

"Hey Winx," she says as places menus on our table.

"Winx?" I question.

Stella giggles. "Winx is our came up with it when we were little."

I nod. There's another way I don't fit in. They're all so close. They trust each other and I'm just me plain boring ole damaged me.

We order our drinks. When they come they are in a crazy assortment of colors. Stella said since it's my first time here she gets to pick what I have. She says it's a tradition. I go with it. She order me a cherry vanilla smoothie and to my surprise it taste amazing.

Everything is running smoothly until Stella spills her drink all over her casual grey dress.

"Dang it! This is a new design," Stella pouts.

Brandon hands her napkins to help her clean up the mess.

"Just ask daddy to buy you a new one," Musa snaps but still makes it sound like she's mocking her.

Everyone's eyes land on her in surprise. Stella looks down to make it seem like the comment didn't bother her.

"I made it. I can't buy a new one," Stella says her voice barely a whisper.

Musa rolls her eyes. "Then wash it. Or do you have maids to do that for you. Honestly Stella you can't do anything on your own."

Tecna slams her hands down on the table. "Enough Musa. I know this has been a sad day for you but there's no need to say those things to Stella."

"What do you care it's not like you have any emotions anyways," Musa words are coated with venom.

Tecna reels back. A look of shock and hurt cover her face. I think she's gonna cry.

"You have no right to talk to them like that. Just because you're hurting doesn't mean mean you have to make everyone feel the same way as you," I say anger bubbling in my stomach.

She looks at me shock like she forgot I was there. Why does this keep happening?

"What do you know?" she says through clenched teeth.

Riven stands placing a hand on my shoulder. He doesn't have to say it but I know he's asking me to stop. To back down. I don't.

"I'm adopted Musa. Do you know what that means?" I wait for her say something. She doesn't. "It means that I was an orphan. It means that my parents left me, they gave me up, or they're dead. I was a kid not a baby. I remember. So I sure as hell know what it's like."

Musa is looking at the ground, her fists are clenched.

The others are staring at me.

"Flora it's ok," Stella says.

I look at her in disbelief. I just sigh before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Flora wait. Where are you going?" Riven asks taking a step forward.

"Home," I say biting my tongue so I don't say anything I might regret. So much for thinking I might be able to become one of the Winx.

I push the door open, letting the the night air swallow me whole.

 **Thanks for reading. Be sure to review to tell me what you think. I know I haven't written in the other characters point of view but I will try to do that next charter.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Rebel's Secret**


	4. Change

**Welcome! I've decided to answer to reviews.**

 **winxkate- Sorry I took so long to update. But here you go.**

 **Stina04- I'm glad you enjoy this story.**

 **dance76326- I'm happy you enjoy this story. I will try to make chapters longer like I did with this one but if I get a good chance to end the chapter with a cliffhanger I definitely will.**

 **AlexisPeaney- Ha! I agree.**

My hands ache from the way I'm gripping the steering wheel. Flora's right Musa was way out of line.

Musa has her head laying against the window. Her eyes were open but I could tell she wasn't really seeing.

"Riven?"

I grunt in response.

"Riven," she says again not liking my lack of words.

"What?" I ask. My voice is forced, ruff. I didn't want to answer. I look over at Musa, her eyes are shiny.

I sigh. There was no way I was going to be mad at her for long even though Flora was clearly pissed. Flora wasn't going to get over this easily just hopefully she wouldn't do anything rash. She was somewhat unpredictable when she was upset especially if she was scared. Good thing Helia said he would walk her home.

Musa's phone beeps. We pull up to a red light. I slowly ease on the brakes. She shows me her phone. I sigh again before turning right, the opposite way of home

I slowly turned the doorknob and gave it a hard push. The overpowering smell of alcohol was suffocating. It was a small bar. I walked over to the bartender, Musa walking at my heels.

"I was about to call him a cab," the bartender says pointing down the bar. There sat a man leaning over his cup. He is sort of short and somewhat round. On his head you tell he is balding though his remaining hair is whitish grey. It's Musa's dad.

Musa sucks in her breath when she sees her father.

I place a hand on his shoulder. "Mr Melody?"

"Don't touch me," he shouts his words slurring.

"Sir," I says as I try to get him out of his seat.

"I said don't touch me," he shouts again this time turning with his fist tightly clenched.

Musa gasps squeezing her eyes shut.

His momentum has him so that even if he wanted to stop the punch he wouldn't be able to. I use this to my advantage and use his swinging momentum to pull his arm over my shoulder to help him stand.

"Unhand me," he says as his body goes slightly limp.

Everyone is staring. Musa slides money over to the bartender gives him a nod that clearly says thanks. He gives her a sad nod in return.

"Nothing to see here," I announce. The people turn away like they are embarrassed to be caught watching such a scene.

"You ok?" I ask as I start the car up again.

She nods. "Riven I know the things I said today were wrong.."

I snort. She hesitates glancing sideways before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"But I just can't do it anymore. My mom is gone, my dad is a mess. I don't what to do. I probably lost all my friends. No one understands," she says.

I can tell she's on the verge of tears which is strange because she's normally quite tough. A hiccup comes from the back. What was he thinking getting drunk like that. Both him and Musa are horrible at dealing with grief.

Musa slams her hand down on the middle compartment separating us. "Are you going to say something?"

"Musa to be honest I'm mad right now and I don't want to say something I might regret," I say slow so that every word can seep in.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"It means that you are not the and Tecna are! Do you even know what you said to them? You know that Tecna has trouble showing emotions. You know that Stella hasn't spoken to her dad for almost the whole summer," I say forcefully but quiet because I'm not trying to wake up her know sleeping dad.

"That's unfair Riven. I've been through so much. Today was just a hard day, you don't know what's like!"

"I don't need to know what's like to know that you don't treat your friends like that. It's one thing if you want to miserably but if you're harming anyone in the process, it's wrong."

Musa closes her eyes and turns away.

I sigh once again. "Look Musa I'm not mad at you but I know you have a lot of apologising and ass kissing to do," I say a smile playing on my lips.

She turns farther from me but still tries to stifle a choke of a laugh.

Helia's pov

"Flora wait up," I call to the retreating brunette.

We are already a good distance from the Frutti Music Bar when she turns around. She seems shocked it's me but the smiles. WOW. That smile though.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just walking you home," I scratch the back of my head though it doesn't really itch. Kind of a nervous habit I picked up. Wait, does Flora make me nervous?

I shake my head. Flora staring at me like she's trying to figure me out.

"To be honest I thought you were Riven," is all she says and says quite sadly.

"I guess a lot has changed since I've been gone. I'm right I know I am but he didn't follow me. He chose 'her' side."

I can't tell if she's talking to me or herself so I just nod. Flora and Riven must have been really close. She shakes her head just like I did. We continue on our way walking side by side in a awkward silence when suddenly a loud rumbling sound disturbs the peace. I'm shocked so I look around for the source of the sound. My eyes land on Flora, laughter fills my lungs until I have no choice but to let out.

Flora has her hand on her stomach, her cheeks are a deep red.

"Stop it," Flora orders playfully, slapping me on the arm.

I continue laughing. "Are you hungry?"

She nods now laughing at my continuous laughter.

"Come on," I say walking up to a small shop.

"Where are you going?"

A teasing small spreads across my face "Aren't you hungry?"

She give a beautiful laugh before running to catch up with me.

We leave the store with two sandwiches and two small bottles of coke. I'm carrying the bag. Flora is tucking her money into her pocket. She had taken out her money to pay for her own food but I insisted I'd pay despite her protest.

"So…" Flora starts rubbing her forearms.

I've noticed that she does that when she's nervous.

"Tell me about Musa," she says.

I sigh. "She's not bad. I've known her since we were kids. Her mother's death was really hard on her and on her dad. Musa sometimes doesn't think about what she says when it comes to emotions. She went to far tonight though. Some people are just better at hiding their emotions."

She nods then smiles. "Enough about her, I want to know about you."

"There's not much about me to know. Um. I have two older brothers and an older sister. My brothers are seniors, and my sister is a freshmen in college," I tell her.

"That sounds like fun," she laughs.

"Yeah totally," I say sarcastically.

"Do they go to our school?"

I snort. "Unforcantally. I don't know why they just can't go to another nearby school since Gardena encourages creativity and different art classes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Gardena has many classes to chose from. You have to take the core classes but then all the classes are shorter so you can have as many extra classes as possible,besides Ms. F believes that shorter classes will stop the students from getting bored," I explain.

"Wow!" is all Flora can say and I don't blame her. Gardena High School is amazing.

 **(Ok this school might seem a bit unrealistic but come on doesn't this sound amazing. Makes me wish Ms. F was my principle.)**

We arrive at Riven and Flora's house and sit on the porch steps. Riven hasn't gotten back yet, he's probably taking Musa home.

We open our sandwiches and Flora makes a satisfied sound when she takes a bite.

"Thanks Helia," she says.

For about half an hour we eat and talk. Flora tells me a little about Europe. I tell her about school, the winx and the specialist. We never run out of things to talk about and I can tell Flora is really listening, grasping onto every word.

"So Helia…" she starts when her face is lit up by the headlights of a car.

Her eyes are wide and refuse to blink in the sudden light.

She gets up gathers her things and makes her way for the front door leaving me sitting alone in the steps.

"Flora wait! Where are you going?" I call.

She turns back towards the light with her arm raised to cover her eyes. She looks towards the house then at me.

I get it. It's Riven. She mad at him and she's avoiding him. I nod to tell her I understand before taking her phone from her tightened hand and enter my number. I look up to see her smiling.

"See you tomorrow?" I didn't mean for it to sound like a question.

"See you, thanks for walking me," she whispers before entering the house with a swoosh.

I turn around right as Riven is walking up the stairs. "What was that about?" he grunts.

"She seems to be upset with you," I say in a slight teasing voice. I know how far I go when it come to saying things to Riven. If I go too far I'm pretty sure he could beat the shit out of me.

Riven doesn't respond to my tease just simply says. "Thanks for walking her home."

"Anytime," I pat his shoulder as I walk past.

I wonder if falling for his sister is 'going to far.'

It doesn't take me long to get home. The door is unlocked as I push it open the smell of dinner fills the house. Mom will be mad when she finds out I already ate. I silently close the door behind me.

"Helia is that you?" my mom's voice calls from the kitchen.

I cringe. "Yeah mom, it's me."

I walk into the kitchen the twins Aki and Haru are at the table. Aki translates to autumn and Haru to spring in Japanese. My oldest sister Selene means moon in greek and mine means sun. Though mine unforcantally mine happens to be a girl's name. My mom is Japanese and my dad is Greek so you see how that happened.

Mom is stirring something in a pot when I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day," she asks looking up at me. She isn't very tall.

"It was good. Sorry I was late I went to the Frutti Music Bar then walked my friend home," I explain.

She doesn't look mad but I know she doesn't like when people are late.

"Okay," she say excepting my explanation.

I breathe a sigh of relief but instantly get tense again when two arms sling around my shoulders. Aki is on my left and Haru on my right. They are twins and look identical but Haru wears his hair long in a bun in the back of his head. Aki has short hair. Like my mom I have dark hair but Haru and Aki have dark brown hair from my dad.

"What's going on little brother?" Aki asks though I can tell he's just trying to get on my nerves.

"Nothing," I reply swatting their arms of my shoulders.

"Oh come on!" Haru calls as I turn my back to them and make my way for the stairs.

I roll my eyes but don't stop till I'm all the way up the stairs. My room is the last door. Selene's door is closed she's at school anyway. I miss her even though she was little ms. perfect. She made it very hard for my brothers and I to live up to her. She got a scholarship and is planning on going to medical school.

Aki plays football (american) and Haru plays soccer and basketball for Gardena. They are both very good. While all I do is draw and write poetry. My parents will never say this but I know they are disappointed that their youngest won't live up to their three older children.

My grandfather Saladin is probably the only one that really gets me. He doesn't live far so I spend a lot of time at his house.

I lay down on my bed, on my back. I close my eyes and try to sleep.

"Helia! Mom says come down for dinner," I hear Aki's voice say though my now open door.

"I already ate," I reply without opening my eyes.

"Okay…." He says closing my door. He stops. "Hella…."

I wait for him to go on.

"Nothing."

There is a clicking sound. Then silence.

I shoot up. My breathing rough. Sweat has stained my shirt. I peel it if of my body to help cool myself down.

I reach for my phone. It's 3:39 am. Great there is no way I'm going back to sleep after a dream like that.

I often have nightmares that prevent me from going back to sleep.

Most of the dreams is me and my dad, two years ago. We're driving when we get into an accident. I get hurt but not as badly as my dad. He's dead. He was dead and I knew as soon as I saw him. A police officer does CPR. He's back.

I relive that moment in my sleep all the time. I see the broken front window and my dad's body sprawled out on the hood of the car. I remember the blood in the glass and the ringing in my ears. It's the same every time.

I haven't had the dream all summer. I had gotten used to the nightmare but it seemed ten times more real. I take a shaky breath.

The only way to get through tonight, to get through the nightmare is to draw.

Layla's pov

It's Friday finally. Five days after the dreadful first day of school. I'm exaggerating a little but I do not like school. Unlike some of the winx I don't due to well in school and my parents never let me forget it. The only thing I look forward to in school is seeing my friends all my extra classes like dance.

I make my way down the stairs of my rather large house. In the kitchen my dad is reading the newspaper and my mom is working on the computer.

"Good morning," I say to the announcing my presence. Mom looks up a scowl on her face. "Layla, what on earth are you wearing?"

I look down at my loose black crop top, open red and black plaid shirt and ripped jeans.

"Uh, a shirt," I say trying to lighten the already dark mood.

"Good morning to you too," I mutter under my breath.

"What was that? You know how I feel about muttering. Speak up. And I'm not joking Layla. Is that even within the rules of your dress code?"

I shrug. Dad looks up at me, makes a funny face that he doesn't want mom to see.

I snicker and Mom spins around to look at her husband. He quickly goes back to his newspaper and when she turns back to me, I'm walking away.

"We're not done young lady, It's rude to walk away when someone is talking to you," she scolds.

Right as I'm about to fire back, beeps come from outside.

Mom and I sigh in unison. Mine a sigh of relief and her's a frustrated one.

I kiss her and dad on the cheek despite her scowl.

When I get outside Nabu is leaning against the front of the car. He looks up from his phone and smiles. "Ready to go?"

I nod and accept the small hug he gives.

Minutes later we pull into the parking lot at school right on time to see Flora and Helia walking. They both live pretty close to school and every morning this week they walked together. It's cute and when Stella teased Flora about it, i've never seen someone that red. She insists that they are just friends and that he is just easy to talk to. She says they have a lot in common.

Flora and I have gotten close in the past week,I feel like i've known her longer but she seems to have that effect on people. When she walks in she lights up a room she makes people want to be friends with her. Sometimes I envy that.

"You ok," Nabu asks as we make our to the building.

I tell him about my thoughts. I can tell him anything.

He grabs my hand so I look at him.

"You don't need to light up a room when you walk in because you lit up my life when you walked in."

I smile, then laugh. "That was so corny."

"It was, wasn't it?" he laughs.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I know he meant it.

The hallways are crowded usual. And right in the middle of it all is a girl on the ground looking up with a frightened look on her face. Her books lay scattered on the floor.

Melanie looks shocked her eyes still partly closed. A smoothie covering her shirt and an empty cup at her feet.

"Watch where you're going freak!" she shrieks.

I cringe at the sound of her shrill voice. People are now staring at the girl but nobody moves to help her. Nobody wants to face the wrath of Melanie.

 _Oh for heaven's sake!_ Still nobody moves.

I struggle to remember the girl's name. Martha? No…. Myrtle? "Mirta!" I say suddenly confident knowing her name.

She turns towards me and so does everyone in the whole hallway. I walk quickly and stand between Melanie and Mirta, turn my back to the barbie and help Mirta off the floor.

Nabu follows and collects her books.

"Go away Layla! This has nothing to do with you." Melanie snarls.

I turn to face her, Mirta now standing behind me. "Yes it does," I say. "It has to do with everyone."

I glare at the bystanders who look on awkwardly and some look ashamed.

"I'm warning you Layla, she's a target and you're getting in the way of the dart!" and with that she flips her hair and stomps away, heels clicking on the tile floors. A couple ass kissing girls follow the 'most popular girl' in school, asking if she is okay.

She's most likely retreating to the bathroom to clean the mess from her shirt.

"Move along!" I yell at the small crowd that gathered.

They immediately scatter.

"Layla did it again!"

"Melanie and Layla have been fighting for years."

"Looks like Layle saved another loser from Melanie."

"What a loser, Melanie gave her just what she deserved."

The crowds voices fill my ears and there is no doubt that Mirta can hear the too.

"Hey you okay?" I ask red haired girl.

She nods stiffly. "Yeah thanks."

"Hey don't listen to that manipulating bitch. She has no idea what she's talking about."

She manages a small laugh. I look to Nabu who is carrying her dropped books. I give him a small nod.

"I'll walk you to class," he says to Mirta.

"No, you don't have too, you'll be late for class," she argues.

"It's cool, I insist." He quickly kisses my lips before he lets Mirta lead the way to her class.

"Thanks again for saving me," Mirta calls other her shoulder.

I smile. _Sure, I've saved almost everyone but the only person I can't save is me._

Tecna's pov

Math is my favorite class. Not because I'm a nerd which in fact I am but because every question has an answer. No matter how hard it is to find there is always an answer.

So when I took my seat in Mr. Harper's math class I could feel my hands shaking in excitement.

"Please open your textbooks to page twenty three, Tommy why don't you start." Mr. Harper says adjusting his small glasses.

The class snickers as Timmy raises his hand to correct the teacher. "Um my name's Timmy sir."

"Ah I'm sorry Timothy," apologises the teacher before gesturing Timmy to read.

Timmy reads aloud the methods and algorithms from the book. He reads clearly and only stutters a couple times due to his normal shy behavior. After he finishes Mr. Harper calls on a couple more students to read.

"Stella why don't you go."

Her head shoots up from where she is mindlessly doodling in her notebook. She looks confused at first the flips through her textbook in a panicky manner.

"Twenty five!" I whisper.

She gives me a grateful smile then starts reading at the top of the page. Honestly it's no wonder Stella's math grade have always been rocky, she never pays attention in class. She doesn't study for tests, she won't even do her homework.

Stella stutters clumsily over the words,reading slow and squinting at the page. She switches letters around in words as she nervously bounces her leg under the table. The The snickering and voices of my classmates are loud even though they try to be quiet.

"Looks like Stella hasn't changed at all. Still can't do a math problem to save her life." A boy in the back says.

"How did that dumb blonde pass last year?" A girl asks her friend who laughs.

Stella's face is burning red she looks down at her paper as her eyes suddenly look shiny. I don't understand why Stella is letting these people get to her. I was just a small mistake. She was just nervous.

Brandon who is sitting behind her grips the sides of his desk.

 _Oh come on don't blow up now._

"And so x equals twenty four if you use the method right," I read aloud. I finish her sentence and the rest of her assigned part.

She gives me a tearful look that I know is meant to be a thank you. I just saved Stella from further embarrassment and Brandon from doing something he might regret. I'm going to have to talk to Stella about her grades later.

"Okay class, that's it for today go ahead a talk amongst yourselves. Ms. Solaria can I see you for a sec?"

Groups gather as voices fill the once quiet classroom. Brandon and Timmy talk, it's obvious that Timmy is trying to calm Brandon down after the scene during reading.

Honestly Brandon is going to get himself into trouble if he doesn't work on his anger issues. Getting angry like that is not logical at all especially here where you're judge on every move you make.

"What was that about?"

I turn startled. Flora is standing there genuine confusion on her face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's fine, I forgot you were in this class" I say awkwardly pushing my pink hair out of my eyes.

She smiles like that statement didn't bother her in the slightest. I can't tell if she just doesn't care or if she's hiding her disappointment of not being noticed.

Ever since Flora stood up for me at the Frutti Music Bar I don't know what to say to her.

Do I thank her. Thank her for yelling at my best friend then storming out.

I'm so confused. I forgive Musa, she's my best friend that's what we do you forgive each other. But this new girl comes gets in Musa's face and gets away with it. Do I stick up for Musa even though she was the one who hurt me and caused Flora to stand up for me in the first place.

Maybe Musa was right maybe I don't have any emotions. Because only someone with no emotions would consider yelling at the person that stuck up for you.

"Is Stella okay? She seem really upset during reading."

Why does she care how my friends feel. She just got here. She just met them. Why is she acting like she has known them all her life.

"Yeah she probably fine," I snap not holding back on any of the bitterness in my voice.

Flora takes a step back, a look of shock on her face. She shakes it off so quickly that I'm not sure if she even heard me. "Okay….then how is Musa? Is she feeling better from Monday?"

"What?" I ask the word quick off my tongue.

"I mean I haven't spoken to her since that night," she shrugs.

How can she just shrug like that and act like that whole moment isn't a big deal. Like like it was exactly what is was, a moment.

"She is fine. Musa, Stella and I talked it out and everything is fine," I say. "Why haven't you two spoken?"

"Don't know, but I'm letting her come to me. I didn't do anything wrong."

"So you're mad at her?"

"Nope not at all."

Okay this girl is driving me crazy she acts as if life is one big fairy tale. And I know she was adopted and such but that just means her parents aren't her biological parents. She still has a family and by the looks of it everything she could possible want.

Flora then gives me a small smile as if that alone says goodbye, and walks off to greet Stella who is now done talking to the teacher.

I don't like Flora she's new, she's changing everything. I don't like change. Change is scary, change isn't like a math problem.

Flora isn't like a math problem, I can't figure her out. Flora isn't like a math problem because she doesn't have a answer. At least not one that I know how to figure out.

 **Hello, sorry it has been so long. It's been almost a month since I last updated. I've been real busy this past month with sports and school. I've also been a little under the weather (don't really know how to explain). Anyways I hope everyone had a merry Christmas or any other holiday you celebrate. I will try to update as much as possible in the new year.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	5. Faking a Smile

**Hi thanks for reviewing everyone that did.**

 **AlexisPeaney (guest)- Happy ( way late)Birthday! I'm glad you like this story and I helped make your day.**

 **Guest- Yeah it was pretty cute lol.**

 **winxkate- I will definitely try to have more Flora and Riven scenes besides their brother-sister relationship was one of the main reasons I wanted to write this story.**

 **dance76326- I really appreciate your review and I'm feeling much better. Thanks. And what you said is true everyone does have their own demons and that's why I'm trying to get to all the winx and show that they all have problems.**

 **Guest(2)- Thanks I'm glad you like it.**

 **FloraxRiven (guest)- Sorry for the wait and who doesn't love riven he's amazing.**

Chapter 5- Faking a smile

Stella's pov

"Dyslexia! You think I have dyslexia?" I exclam. I can't believe what I'm hearing. One mess up and suddenly everyone thinks I have a learning disability. Even Mr. Harper talked to me after math saying that I needed a tutor which I can definitely believe but a learning disability is taking it too far.

Ms F. nods. "I've noticed you're more a hands on learner. And throughout the years you have always struggled with anything having to do with reading."

I nod as well understanding and agreeing with what she is saying.

"Stella what about your parents?"

"What about them?" I question, not liking where this conversation is going.

"I mean do they ever ask about your grades? Have they ever noticed your low reading scores or even your lack of skills in that area."

"Of course they have! Of course they care! They care about me!" I yell defending my parents.

Ms. F smiles sadly. "It sounds like you are trying to convince yourself more then you are trying to convince me. Besides I never asked if they love you, of course they love you. I only ask if they question your grades."

I freeze taking in her words, and realizing my mistake.

"Of course they care about you but if they're never home, Stella. If they're working too much how would they know how you are doing. Stella you told me once that you weren't speaking to your dad, but what about your mother?"

She wasn't expecting an answer, I knew that.

I'm crying now, slowly so slow that I wasn't sure I was really crying until I reached up to feel hot tears. She's right I am lying to myself. I love my parents but how can they love me when they can't even love each other.

Flora's pov

Bloom's story is pretty boring and she keeps going off topic. I try to act like I'm listening but honestly, can she not focus on one thing? I look to my left where Layla is sitting. She looks almost as bored as me, she's occupying herself with her sandwich.

The rest of the table is pretty much the same as it is every day, the Winx and the Specialist and me of course. Stella wasn't there at the moment, she had a meeting with the principle. Most likely about the incident in math class.

If Riven wasn't my brother I wouldn't know anyone and it would be a lot harder. I don't know if I should be grateful of miserable.

The winx are all so close and I feel like I'm intruding , I know if any of them felt the same they wouldn't say anything at least not around me.

I've made "acquaintances" with Layla, Stella, Bloom, and all the boys. Musa and Tecna are a little hard to get to. Tecna has her guard up and Musa is either too mad or too proud to say that she's sorry for Monday.

Whatever. Riven wants me to just apologize and get this all behind us but he does realize that I did nothing wrong right?

I think he just wants me to apologize because he doesn't want Musa to be upset with him that because I'm his sister I'll take it better. Well that is not happening.

I roll my eyes to myself and I don't think anyone noticed my sudden sour attitude.

My last hour class jumped to their feet at the sound of the bell. I was right with them and out the door as fast as I could. As soon as I open the building doors I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. School cause way too much stress and anxiety. It would be much easier if I didn't feel that girl Melanie breathing down my back all week. All she does is pester me about Riven. She's even asked me to join her little 'clique', like come on. I almost barfed in my mouth. I know how people work, everyone leaves. It's human nature to want to go and all you do is get left behind. It only hurts when you're close to the person so just to be safe you can get close but not close enough to feel the warmth.

As if on cue bump into someone.

"Sorry," I apologize immediately. It's funny how sometimes apologizing is so easy but when it comes to matters like with Musa I just can't put my pride aside.

I look up to the person I bumped into. _Of course._ I mentally roll my eyes because I just bumped into the one person who has the same mentality as me. The same thoughts about not getting close to new people.

She just stares at me with turquoise eyes open wide.

"What you forget how to apologize? At least accept my apology."

She blinks one, two, three, four times before opening her mouth only to close it again.

"For goodness sake Tecna what are you deaf? I know you don't like me and all but geez."

Again Tecna continues giving me the deer caught in the headlights look. In her eyes I can tell she's confused. Does she really think I don't see the way she looks at me. The way she spoke to me in math. She doesn't trust me and just like me she doesn't like something she can't trust. I guess it sucks because I'm trying so hard to change so people will accept me and she can go around not having a care in the world. She could at least pretend like she likes me or tell me straight to my face. I don't appreciate the looks and glares behind my back. If Tecna were to just tell me I wouldn't waste so much energy trying to get her to like me.

I sigh giving up. "Whatever see you later."

She watches me leave and until I can no longer see her through the crowd she stands exactly in the same place.

"We're home!? Riven calls into our house. We kick our shoes off at the door and continue into the kitchen. Melissa is reading a book at the table, she greets us with a warm smile. Her magenta curls are held back with a clip so her dark but kind eyes were visible. She's up quickly and giving Riven a hello and before she can get to me the phone rings. She smiles my way before going to the phone. I see this a a chance to escape to my room. I take off before she can call me back to ask me about my day. I run past Riven and up the stairs.

As soon as I'm safe inside my room push my back against the wooden door. I still haven't finished unpacking so that's probably my Friday night.

Riven will most likely go out with Musa or hang with the guys. Whichever one it is all I know is that it doesn't involve me. Ever since I got back it seem that Riven has less and less time for me and I guess I'm being selfish because it's so hard for me to just make friends on my own.

In the corner there are a couple small boxes that had my belongings I took to England in. I reach in pulling out a picture frame. It was me and Riven. This picture was probably a little after I cut my own hair with the kitchen scissors. Melissa was mortified, Riven thought it was bad ass. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I had cut my hair during a break down. I know I hadn't really meant to but before I even knew what I was doing it was too late. Long caramel locks littered the floor. After that I cried.

Before anyone could see me pretended like I was fine. Just said that I wanted it short for a long time and that I liked it.

I hated it.

Riven said it was just like the soldiers in movies do. That right before they win an epic battle they cut their hair. He said it makes them look strong.

He was right I did cut my hair before the battle though it didn't make me look strong it made me look weak.

I placed the picture on my desk, giving it one last hard look. I was smiling though my eyes were sad. I don't think anyone would noticed this, I had become a master at the fake smile.

Riven's pov

Moms on the phone still it's been at least twenty minutes. She's talking in a hushed voice but in a way her words seem loud. She seems serious. _Is she talking about dad?_ Dad's a police officer so whenever she gets a call from the station she instantly starts to worry.

I creep to the living room door. I keep my breathing low and quiet and silently listening hoping to hear the other person on the line. I pat myself on the back for my ninja like skills. Mom has her back to me, she's sitting straight and rigidly.

"So what you're is that Flora skipped her two meetings she had with Dr. Franklin?"

 _Damn it Flora._

She always finds a way to make mom worry. We haven't spoken much since the incident on Monday. We talk enough so that mom and dad won't get suspicious. She's only been home a week and we're already sick of each other.

I know Musa doesn't want to apologise and neither does Flora. Why are girls so hard headed.

If two guys had a fight they might throw some curses at each other and maybe even some punches then they'll make up. Girls just get way too worked up.

I take a step back only to have the floorboards creak under my weight.

 _So much for ninja skills._

Mom whips around at the sound. Her eyes are full of worry though she covers it up with a terrifying glare that would scare the shit out of a grown ass man. She doesn't like that I'm eavesdropping.

I give a high pitched scream escaping around the corner. I push my back against the wall letting out a shaky breath.

She was one scary lady.

It was crazy how fast my emotions could change because now I was fuming. I think that might be part of the reason Musa and I get along so well we both have trouble controlling our anger.

Could Flora really be that selfish? Everyone is trying to make sure she's better and she's just throwing that away.

Before I know it my rampaging thoughts lead me right outside her door. I knock quickly though I don't wait for a reply, I'm already inside.

It looks like Flora finally unpacked her things she has her desk organized and even has picture farmed and on her walls.

Flora is sitting in a large beanbag. She has a huge set of headphones on, they are plugged into her electric guitar.

Flora has her eyes closed in concentration. She's strumming the strings roughly so I know she is playing a rock piece.

Flora rarely plays her electric guitar and to be honest watching her in a way make you want to cry. I can't tell if she playing with anger, sadness or playing for the excitement of playing the guitar.

She opens her eyes breaking her concentration and the moment is over. She staring at her frozen hands.

I cough to get her attention. She looks up and slides the headphones off her ears.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with you?" I know it's not the best way start of a conversation but it's all I can think to say.

"Excuse me?" She stands up, placing the guitar on her bed.

"You missed your therapy sessions." I say more like I'm accusing her then just telling her.

She's surprised. She recovers quickly with a raised eyebrow. "And?"

"And we're all worried about you! You skipping your sessions just make everything worse."

"Worse! How am I making it worse? I'm fine!"

"Then what the hell are you afraid of! Why are you afraid to let someone help you?"

"I did let someone help me! Or did you forget that I was away for one year? Did you forget that I missed one year of school that I missed the opportunity to make new friends in our new home?" Flora takes an angry breath before continuing. "I come home and you have a new life. A life without me! You don't need me but I need you! You betrayed me! As soon as I got back and I needed you you chose Musa's side. We're supposed to have each others back."

"What was I supposed to just follow you when you stormed out?" I asked exasperated.

"Yes, no, maybe I don't know! All I do know is that you should have stood there and let her talk like that." The way she said her was like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Do you know how incredibly selfish you sound right now-"

Mom's voice cuts me off. "Riven! Musa is here. I'm sending her up."

Flora growls in frustration.

"We'll talk later," I say trying to talk quiet.

"Looks like you've made your choice yet again." Her eyes roll.

 _Fine Be like that then._ "I guess I have," Is the last thing I say before slamming the door shut.

 **Yeah I know not the best chapter but I had to get something out here. (Bear with me I'm not the best writer and I'm trying to improve.) I haven't updated since late December so…..yeah. Anyways I hope you like this chapter if you did please review to tell me what you liked or maybe what you didn't.**

 **I want to do things with the other characters so any ideas or suggestions are welcome.**

 **Oh last thing can someone please tell me how to use those dividing things. I see them all the time I just don't know how to use them. If someone could help me it would be very helpful.**

 **Also I don't like how slow it's moving along so I'm going to try pick up the pace and try to make it more interesting.**


	6. Supermarket Flowers

**Thanks to those who reviewed**

 _ **Chapter 6- Supermarket Flowers**_

Flora's pov

Melissa was furious. She said she didn't want to talk about it since we had a guest. She also wanted to wait till Julian got home.

I didn't want to be in this house anymore. Riven was in his room with Musa, Melissa was giving me the silent treatment by focusing her book.

I got up from my spot on the couch and grabbed my sweatshirt.

"Where are you going?" Melissa asks breaking the silence.

 _Oh now you want to talk to me?_ "Out. I'll be back before dinner."

I leave before she could tell me not to go. I quickly run down the driveway and I keep running until I can't see my house anymore.

I have no idea where I'm going and I don't care. It's warm and school got out about two hours ago so the sun is still out.

I'm looking at the sky. I can see clouds in the distance but right above me is blue.

I'm about two blocks away from my house when I come up to the park. I smile at the sight of all the green. The park is pretty quiet except for the distant sound of laughter from the playground.

It's good to get out of the especially with Musa there. It's not like I don't like Musa it's just that I shouldn't be the one trying to impress her it should be the other way around. She's dating my brother for god's sake. Shouldn't she be trying to get some extra points or something. But noooo she doesn't need to, she already has him wrapped around her fingers. I take a deep breath.

No I won't do this. I'm not the bad guy. I forgive her.

Laughter fills my chest and I struggle not to let it out. I sound totally crazy.

"Hey Flo." I hear someone call.

I turn towards the voices. "Oh um. Hey guys," I call surprised.

On the basketball court is Brandon, Sky, Bloom,Nabu, Layla, and Helia. They seem to be playing three on three.

"Who's winning?" I ask approaching the court.

Layla points to Helia and Brandon. "We're kicking their butts."

Bloom,Sky, and Nabu all roll their eyes.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting you game," I say

"Nah. We we're just about to win anyway," Brandon gloats before turning quickly and sinking a three pointer. His team goes crazy, the others just stand there mouths dropping to the ground.

"That's not fair!" Sky accuses Brandon who just shrugs.

I'm laughing now. All eyes turn to me and they smile.

"Oh so you think it's funny?" Bloom bolts in my direction.

I turn to run half laughing half screaming.

 **~''''''~**

The group of six invites me to hang out with them after the park, again we go to the Frutti Music Bar. I learn a lot about them like everyone in the Specialist and Winx are dating someone except for Helia, Tecna and Timmy. I have no idea why Tecna and Timmy aren't together, neither do they. I also find out that Brandon, Sky and Nabu are all trying out for basketball in November. I told Helia that he was good and that he should tryout, he blushed.

I still don't know these people well but what I do know is that I've made some friends and that's something to smile at.

Musa's pov

"Are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I?"

I shrug.

Riven sits in the bean bag next to me. "So how's your dad?"

I wince at the thought of Monday night. "He's fine. Gram got real pissed at him."

Riven laughs and comments on how scary mothers and grandmothers can be.

"RIVEN!"

"Speak of the devil," he mutters before yelling back. "Yes Mother!"

I snicker at the proper sounding accent he tried to apply but fail miserably.

"Come set the table."

Riven groans but gets up and obeys his mom. "You coming?" he says to be over his shoulder.

"Uh. Yeah I'll be right down."

Riven hesitates but then nods and leaves his room. I gather my things and sling my backpack over my shoulder. I quickly exit the room and run down the short hallway. When I get to the top of the stairs something catches my eye. It's the room that was always closed, Flora's room.

The walls are painted a soft green. The green is so light that it almost looks white. On her bed, along with many pillows is a black and white electric guitar.

Riven always says he stopped playing guitar a long time ago. Flora says that Riven is the one who taught her. It makes me sad that Riven would give it up something that is such a big part of my life even if we hadn't even met at the time.

On her bookshelf are of course books but also pictures. Pictures of Riven,Melissa, and Julian as well as people I don't recognize. There are paintings of flowers on the wall that I assume she painted herself.

I slowly and as quietly as possible push open the door. My feet are silent on the soft carpet as I make my way into the room.

I'm surprised that there are also real plants in the room….. Well not that surprised. I make my way other to the desk where there are more pictures as well as a laptop. There's a picture of Riven and Flora,her hair chopped short. I move onto another picture on the desk. Running a finger along a picture frame I closely examine the photograph. It's of a lady with tan skin and pale green eyes. She looks a lot like….

"Ahem."

I whip around making myself dizzy in the process. Standing in the doorway with her hand on her hips is Flora.

"Can I help you?" she asks her voice sharp and icy.

I look at her startled. "I'm so sorry Flora. I didn't mean to snoop around."

"Hmph." she says looking at me like she's trying to solve a puzzle, like she's trying to figure out why her brother likes me. I bet that's what she's doing.

Flora tosses a sweatshirt on her bed, it lands on the guitar softly. "Come on. Dinner's ready."

I blink. "You're not going to yell at me? You're not mad?"

"I'm tired of yelling," she replies a sadness behind her eyes.

Flora turns to leave. When she notices that I'm not right behind her she calls over her shoulder. "If it will make you feel better I have no problem being mad at you."

!

Dinner was great. Riven's dad had gotten home about halfway through. He kissed his wife and kissed Flora on top of her head. He traded a joke with Riven then he sat in the empty seat. He looked down at his plate hungrily, he reached for a fork when Melissa cleared her throat loudly. Julian looked to her face then follow her gaze over to me.

He flashes an embarrassed smile in my direction. "I'm sorry Musa. I didn't see you there."

"Clearly," Flora and Riven mutter in unison. They glance at each other across the table.

 _They share the same sarcasm_

Melissa glances nervously between her children before changing the subject. She asks me questions, questions you usually ask when you have guest over to make them feel like they are a part of the conversation. They make the feel like they are a part by making the discussion about them.

I answer the questions. Everyone at the table seems interested to what I have to say. This is a lot unlike dinner at my house. Dad is usually spaced out the entire time and Gram is exhausted from the day.

I finish my food and Melissa seems to have run out of questions finally. The family starts to clean up and when I offer to help Julian reminds me that I'm a guest.

Flora and Riven are clearly trying to avoid eye contact and Julian and Melissa are whispering to each other at the sink.

I text Gram telling her I ate and Riven is taking me home. When I finish I look up into violet eyes staring down at me.

"Ready to go?" Riven asks.

"Yup."

I thank Melissa before giving her a hug. "See you next time dear," she says.

I wave as Riven slowly steers me out of the door. With one more look over his shoulder at Flora, who is watching us go, Riven pulls the the door closed.

Flora's pov

The next day was like any boring saturday when you have basically no friends. I read, sketched, slept in late. I was great. RIven was out most of the day so I didn't have to deal with him no matter how much I wanted to solve the problem between us. It's like I want to forgive him and I think of something to say to him but as soon I'm suddenly just angry.

I'm watching tv and stretching on the floor when my phone rings. I look at the screen and the unknown number. I press the small green button and lift the phone up to ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh Flora thanks for picking up. I thought you weren't going to answer because it was an unknown number and that would have sucked because then I wouldn't be talk-."

"Stella?" I ask interrupting the rambling of the voice on the other end.

"Obviously Flo who else would be calling you." _Flo?_

"Gee thanks Stella. What's up?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to see if you wanted to meet up at the Frutti Music Bar in a hour?"

"Again? I was just there yesterday."

"Well it is the Winx's main hangout." Stella says like it's no big deal.

"Do you mean that..that..um...I." I stutter over words.

"Do you mean are you a part of the Winx Club?"

I nod not realizing that she can't see me. She seems to be able to sense what I was doing because then she answers her own question.

"Flora. Of course you're a Winx and it's not just me who thinks so. It's all of us."

 _Even Musa?_ And Stella once again seems to sense what I'm thinking.

"Even Musa."

I arrive at the Frutti Music Bar an hour later and the winx and the specialist are all waiting for me. Tecna is the first one up. She stops me before I can reach the rest of the group.

"Flora...I'm..sor..so." Tecna doesn't seem to be able to say it. From what I've notice this past week is that she doesn't do well with emotions and apologizing might be hard for her. I'm feeling pretty nice today so I cut her off.

"It's fine Tecna. The first week is always stressful. We all said things we didn't mean."

She doesn't smile or frown, her mouth stays perfectly straight. But her eyes. Her cyan eyes fill with gratitude and that's ways better than a strained smile.

We walk together back to the others and she has a small but real smile on her face.

The group of eleven teenagers rise to great me.

"I'm so glad you came. I was worried you weren't going to show," Stella says a little too honestly.

"Have a little faith," I tease.

"Good to see you Kid." Brandon says slinging a arm around my shoulders.

I smile at him and at the others. Riven is standing at the back of the group and when our eyes meet he smirks and nods and I know everything will be ok between us.

Suddenly a loud clanking sound silences our group. It's Stella holding a glass bottle of coke and fork. We all turn towards her and she smiles satisfied with getting all of our attention. "We are gathered here today to welcome Flora into the winx."

My new friends whoop and holler. We get a few glares and curious looks from others in the restaurant.

"That's not all. Were also here to support Musa." Again our group cheers as Musa makes her way up to the stage.

I give Helia, who is standing right next to me, a questioning look.

"Musa often does gigs here. Especially since we know the owners," Helia explains.

I instantly remember the girl with raspberry colored hair, blond at the tips. Roxy was her name and her family own the bar.

Musa is standing on the stage adjusting the mic on the stand. The whole place is quiet anticipation. And I'm not gonna lie I was holding my breath waiting for the first word, the first sound of instrument.

Musa closes her eyes also waiting for the instrument. Then there's the soft playing of piano then she's singing a song that is familiar but so new coming from her.

 _(I would listen to the song while reading this. It will help you understand the feeling behind the song if you hadn't heard it before.)_

 **Supermarket Flowers-by Ed Sheeran**

 **I took the supermarket flowers from the windowsill**

 **I threw the day old tea from the cup**

 **Packed up the photo album Matthew had made**

 **Memories of a life that's been loved**

 **Took the get well soon cards and stuffed animals**

 **Poured the old ginger beer down the sink**

 **Dad always told me, "Don't you cry when you're down"**

 **But mum, there's a tear every time that I blink**

Musa's eyes open looking us all in the eye.

 **Oh, I'm in pieces, it's tearing me up, but I know**

 **A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved**

 **So I'll sing Hallelujah**

 **You were an angel in the shape of my mum**

 **When I fell down you'd be there holding me up**

 **Spread your wings as you go**

 **When God takes you back he'll say, "Hallelujah You're home"**

 **I fluffed the pillows, made the beds, stacked the chairs up**

 **Folded your nightgowns neatly in a case**

 **John says he'd drive then put his hand on my cheek**

 **And wiped a tear from the side of my face**

 **I hope that I see the world as you did 'cause I know**

 **A life with love is a life that's been lived**

 **So I'll sing Hallelujah**

 **You were an angel in the shape of my mum**

 **When I fell down you'd be there holding me up**

 **Spread your wings as you go**

 **When God takes you back he'll say, "Hallelujah You're home"**

Musa stops and closes her eyes again feeling the music and singing a chorus of _ohhs_ that is hard to put into words. My eyes tear up and press a hard to my mouth. Next to me I feel Helia's eyes on my face but I don't turn to look at him. I keep my eyes glued to the stage.

 **Hallelujah**

 **You were an angel in the shape of my mum**

 **You got to see the person I have become**

 **Spread your wings and I know**

 **That when God took you back he said, "Hallelujah You're home"**

The audience erupts into loud applause and cheers. Musa thanks the crowd before hopping off the small stage wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye. That song I've heard it tons of times but never like that. Musa choose it because it reminded her of her mom. It was a tribute to her mother the ones who's anniversary of her death was earlier this week.

That's why Musa and I are alike we both lost our mothers, we get each other.

Musa comes closer to our group and my feet are moving in a quick walk. I hadn't even realized I was walking towards her until I was hugging her. Musa stood shocked.

"Thank you." I whisper.

 _ **Thanks for reading. Please review to tell me what you thought. Sorry it's been so long but life gets in the way so. I gonna try to write as much as I can when I get time i'm not going to push because then I won't want to do it and I'm writing this story for fun.**_

 _ **The song by Ed Sheeran is a tribute to his grandmother.**_

 _ **Also if you want a certain character to be in the story please let me know and I'll try to give the some scenes.**_


	7. Therapy Session

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

 **I will try to have more scenes with Flora and Riven but I don't know about this chapter.**

 **Chapter 7- Therapy Session**

Helia's pov

Today is one of those rare day when I decide to ride the bus. Not that there's anything wrong with riding the bus. Actually that's a lie. The bus is a crowded place full of yelling teenagers who might not let you sit with them even though there aren't anymore open seats.

I feel like closing my eyes and listening to music before school and I can't do that if I'm walking or running.

I take the bus steps two at a time when the bus screeches to a stop on my street.

"Excuse me," I say politely to people who are in the walkway talking to others across from them.

I scan the seats looking for an empty seat and there are a couple but instead I make my way to a seat that is already occupied by one person.

"Mind if I sit?" I ask Flora who had her earbuds in and her head pressed against the glass.

She doesn't answer so I sit anyway. She still doesn't notice and seems to be in her own world.

"Flora?...Um Flora?" I tap her shoulder.

Flora jumps hitting her head on the window in the process. "Ow!" she cries rubbing her head.

I can't help it. I laugh. "I'm *gasp* sorry."

Flora glares. "You know it's not cool to scare people. Especially not on a bus."

"Were on a school bus. Nothing bad could happen here," I say but instantly regret it because I see a guy in a row in front of us eyeing Flora up and down.

"Besides," I say wanting to change the subject. "What has you lost thought? I hope you weren't thinking about me."

Flora blushes a deep red as she laughs.

I feel my heart hiccup. Flora has a laugh so light and airy that you can't help and smile when you hear it. I felt the same way when she was laughing at the basketball court.

"What are you doing on the bus? I thought you usually walked." Flora asks rubbing at her forearms.

"Well I wanted to listen to music and not be focused on not being hit by a car."

Flora nods understanding before holds out one of her ears buds to me. "You said you wanted to listen to music."

I smile taking the earpiece and fitting it to my ear. Flora clicks the play button on her phone and I close my eyes taking in the music.

We arrive at school about fifteen minutes later and we walked to first hour together since were in the same class along with Stella, Bloom, Brandon and Sky.

"Ok students we will be starting book reports on popular required readings. Since this is your first project and the second week I will let you pick your partners and your book," Ms. Brown explains.

The class fills with whispers as the class try to secure partners. Flora and I make eye contact.

" _Partners?" she mouths._

" _Absolutely," I mouth back._

Flora picks the book _To Kill a Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee.

"Why would you want to kill a mockingbird? Don't they help Katniss in the Hunger Games or something." I joke to Flora as she brings the books over.

She its me on top the head with the book. "Don't make me regret working with you."

We read and take notes for the rest of the class before going our separate ways.

Flora's pov

 _I only have to be in here for thirty minutes._ I have to spend part of one of my classes and part of lunch in therapy. I would have it on Wednesday but I skipped last week.

I knock on the door after making sure no one was watching me.

"Come in,"sounds a voice on the other side of the wood.

I quickly enter, then quietly and politely shut the door behind me.

"Ms. Linphea I wasn't sure you were gonna show up today," says .

"I'm sorry I skipped. I'm sorry if I wasted any of your time."

"You did waste my time, that will not happen again. You understand? You will be here when you are supposed to be. When it comes to mental health it is as important as physical health. Neither of us will take this lightly and no matter how much you think you are fine the world often knocks us right back on our butts. You will be completely honest and there is no judgement. Understand?"

I nod. Her voice is firm but kind. She didn't have to yell to let me know that she means business.

"Good. Now how has your first week at Gardenia going," asks.

I tell her about everything. Even the misunderstanding with the rest of the Winx. I tell about the fight I had with Riven about skipping. She nods and listens as she scribbles things down in her notepad.

I know how therapy works. If they are going to be able to help you, you have to give all the facts.

"Ok…." Dr Carter says. "Flora. I know this is a difficult topic but I need your story. From you now anyone else."

"My story?"

"Yes. Life before you came to live with your adopted family."

Oh...um. There isn't much to tell. My mother died, my brother and I ran away."

"Flora…" She says clearly wanting more detail.

"My dad left when Jake and I were little so work was always really hard on my mom. She got sick. We took care of her, we couldn't afford a doctor and mom wouldn't go even if we begged her. She wouldn't spend money on herself. She died in her sleep about two weeks later. There was no ceremony. We just buried her and bought the only headstone and castet we could afford. Mom had no family and we couldn't call our dad. He wouldn't want us. Jake and I were gonna be separated. He was gonna go to a boy's home out of state and they were sending me to a girl's home on the other side of the country. So we ran away. Hid from the police for a couple months until we weren't their first priority. Cops always have other mysteries to solve and crime to fight. Growing up the way we did, taking care of our mother, made Jake and I very capable ten year olds. We lived all over the city never in the same place for too long. Then Jake got caught shoplifting. They took him to the boy's home and the search for me was back on. Jake and I decided that one of us got caught we would take our train money and leave. I met Melissa, Julian and Riven on that train." I tell my story.

"Wow." Is all she can say.

"May I go know?" I ask realizing that the timer for thirty minutes ended about five minutes ago.

"Of Course."

I get up and turn to leave wiping a single tear from my face.

 **~''''''''~**

I'm about in enter the already full cafeteria when I turn around and instead make my way to the bathroom.

I try not to think about those things let alone talk about them with people. I stare at myself in the mirror until I'm sure you can't tell I've been crying.

Riven's pov

Flora's late.

I know for most people this wouldn't be a big deal but Flora had her first session today and it was supposed to be over already. _What if she left?_ She's done that before. Flora always runs when she upset. I pull out my phone to call her. _What if she's still in there? I don't want to interrupt_ I slip my phone back into my pocket. _I'll give her ten minutes_ I decide.

"Where's Flora?" Nabu asks. He can read me too well.

"I don't…." I start but then the cafeteria doors open. "There she is."

Flora walks briskly over to our table and sits. She smiles at the group before chatting with Layla and Bloom. There's something wrong can tell I've become an expert on Flora over the years though I'm ashamed to say it took me a while. If I would have realizes how bad things were for Flora at school back then I could have done something.

Musa leans towards me with big dark blue eyes. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." _But Flora is not._

 **~;;;;;~**

When school ends I offer to give Flora a ride home even though I know she does like to walk. I want to talk to her about lunch. Flora gets in the passenger looking relieved as she checks the backseat to make sure the cars empty. I pull out the lot and stop at the first light. I've decided to take the extra long way home. I turn onto a quiet road when a pained sob escapes Flora lips. She slaps a hand over her mouth and looks at her reflection in the window betrayed. I stare at her shocked at she looks shocked as well.

Big tears well up in Flora's eyes and before I know it she crying. Hard.

I pull over and wrap my arms around her trembling body.

"You're ok kid," I tell her my heart breaking. I kiss the top of her head and rest my chin there. We sit there for a long time and when Flora's crying finally stops she looks drained. I drive us home in silence Flora heartbreaking sobs echoing in my ears.

 **Sorry to end this chapter on a sad note. This chapter is also a bit shorter but I'm really proud of myself for not taking a really long time to update.**

 **The next chapter will be less sad and have all the winx in it. It's hopefully going to be a fun chapter.**

 **I tried to have a little Flora-Riven moment though it was short. But there's going to be a lot of them in the future.**

 **Please review to tell me what you think. I have small backgrounds for all the characters so tell me who you want to see more of. I'm also going to work on Flora's friendship with individual people so tell me you want Flora to be friends with.**

 **-Yours truly Rebel's Secret**


	8. Winx Sleepover

**Thanks so much to those that reviewed.**

 **Chapter 8- Winx Sleepover**

 **Musa's pov**

"Come on Muse. It's been a whole month since school started and we haven't had a true proper winx sleepover!" Stella whines through my phone far too early in the morning.

"Stella why the hell are you awake at seven on a Saturday?"

"Stop avoiding the real issue guys will be sleeping over at my place tonight!" She declares excitedly.

"What if I say no?" I ask. I'm teasing, of course I'll be there I just to see how much Stella wants this.

Stella sucks in a deep breath and shouts. "I'm calling an emergency Winx Club sleepover! It's mandatory." She then whispers. "Besides I really need you guys right now."

I stare at my phone in disbelief. "Why? Are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine. I'll talk to you guys about it later."

There's a clicking sound and Stella's voice is gone.

 **~;;;;~**

When I go downstairs a couple hours later I'm surprised to see my dad sitting at the table. A cup of coffee rests in his hands cold and untouched.

"Where's Gram?" I ask opening the fridge. I'm not going to say goodmorning like I see him every day.

"Sleeping. The old woman doesn't get enough sleep." He replies. I wasn't expecting him to answer most of the the time when I talk to him he just stares or he's drunk and says stupid things.

I was about to make a comment about him calling Gram old woman when he spoke again. "I have to tell you something."

 **Riven's pov**

"A sleepover?" I snort.

"Yes a sleepover!" Flora exclaims her hands slamming down on the seats in an exasperated notion.

"That's what you're so worried about?" Flora has been anxious all morning. Running around her room, up and down the stairs. That what she does when she feels that way. It's easy to tell if she's running around like a lunatic or rubbing nervously at her arms.

I stop at a red light when I look at her face. She's still glaring at me, waiting….

I Sigh. "Ok sorry that wasn't cool."

Flora nods accepting my apology before dropping her head into her hands and taking in a panicked breath.

"You really aren't is really bothering 't it?" I say reaching out for her hand, pulling it away from her face and into my grip.

I car behind my honks and I step on the gas. I wave behind me at him apologizing for not paying attention.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." I tell her even though I know if she doesn't go Stella would be pissed.

"No. I have to go. I want to go. It's just that at sleepovers you're expected to share secrets, talk about boys and things like that." Flora explains.

I nod processing what she's saying. 'Wait. Talk about BOYS?!"

She just smiles sheepishly.

"Maybe then it would be a good thing to go. You could tell them everything. Keeping secrets doesn't help anyone. They can handle it.." I start but Flora cuts me off.

"I'm not ready for my life to go back the way it was before I left. I don't want to go back to being called a street rat. Riven I want to be better. I don't want to go back to England. If they know soon everyone would know."

"Flora none of our friends would ever hurt you." _If they did they would have me to deal with._

 **~;;;;;~**

We knock on Musa's house when we finally get there. Musa doesn't live far but that felt like a long drive.

"Hey," greets Musa as she opens the door. She turns and we follow her inside.

Flora scans the walls as we walk towards the kitchen. She hasn't been here before.

Sitting at the kitchen table is Musa's dad. I sniff the air and stare into his face and realize with a shock that he's sober. I've only spoken to him a few times when he was sober and it seems that no matter what state he's in he doesn't like me.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Musa offers breaking the awkward silence.

Flora and I shake our heads.

Musa shrugs. "Ok I'm gonna say bye to Gram and then we can go."

When she out of the room stands and makes his way to us.

"Riven," he says straightening to seem taller. It doesn't really work.

"Sir." I say back.

"What are you kids planning on doing today?"

"We're going to hang out at the mall before Riven drops Musa and I at Stella's for the night," Flore cuts in.

He turns and narrows his eyes at Flora. I take a protective side step in front of her. He may seem sober but he isn't a nice drunk and I'm not taking any chances.

"And you are?" He asks sizing Flora up.

"Flora. I'm Riven's sister." Flora moves around me with her hand extended.

"Ah I see." He doesn't shake her hand.  
"You guys ready?" Musa asks coming back into the room.

""Definitely," I say not taking my eyes off Mr. Melody. I make sure Flora is in front of me then follow the two girls out.

 **Stella's pov**

"Stella? Earth to Stella."

I rapidly blink. "Uh yeah, what?"

Three set of eyes stare at me. Bloom, Tecna and Layla

"The door Stel." Tecna states.

I look at her confused when there's a knock at the door. The knock sounds almost impatient.

"That must be Musa and Flora." I say leaving my room and making my way down the stairs.

I open the door just as Musa is about to knock again.

"Hey! Thanks in advance for letting me stay," Flora says as she turns to wave at Riven in his car.

 _Always so polite is Flora. Unlike her brother._ I snicker to myself. "Yeah no problem. Come on in."

Flora follows Musa through the door and I lead them up the stairs.

"Now, let the Winx sleepover begin!" I announce entering my room.

The room cheers. First we order a bunch of pizzas and Bloom,who lives for pizza, eats practically a whole box.

"Let's play truth or dare," Layla says through a mouthful of pizza.

The girls cheer and start forming a circle. Tecna and Flora both look hesitant.

"I'll go first," I decare. When they all start to protest I announce. "My house my rules."

Everyone groans but settle in for the game. I scan the group giving them all evil grins to freak them out a bit. "I chose…" I pause for dramatic effect. "Tecna…. Truth or dare?"

Tecna studies the rug clearing weighing the pro and cons of each choice.

"Dare," she finally says.

I look to the others and they all have genuine fear for Tecna on their faces. Well except for Flora she just looks confused buts that's only because she's never played truth or dare with me.

I stare Tecna right in the eye and form the wickedest grin I can muster. As I speak a blush explodes over her face. "Tecna I dare you to ask Timmy out."

 **Sorry I've been gone for a bit. I've been preparing for school and I was also at camp and had softball tryouts. This chapter is shorter than others but I think that's ok because not all chapter have to be long. I do plan to update soon because I too can't wait to see where this goes. Lol.**

 **Until Next Time, Rebel's Secret**


	9. Truths

Chapter 9- Truths

 **Tecna's pov**

My face flushes a deep red and I hide behind my hands. Stella's laughing at her own dare like it was the cleverest thing imagined.

"Don't you think that would be harmful to Timmy. If he found out it was a dare. Wonouldn't he be hurt," Flora interrupts Stella's cackling.

"I agree remember when Andy got dared to ask me out. When I found out I was devastated," Bloom says.

I nod agreeing with both of them.

"No this will be different because Tecna and Timmy have had the biggest crushes on each other for years now and they're both too shy to do it by themselves. They need a little push. It's different when they actually like each other," Stel explans.

"Tecna you don't have to do it if you really don't want to," Bloom says to me.

"What did you guys forget how to play? Of course she has to do it, she was dared," Musa exclaims gesturing with her hands.

I shoot her a look of betrayal.

She shrugs. "Hey I'm just trying to follow the rules."

"Since when do you ever try to follow the rules?" Layla asks, a smirk on her face.

"Hey, what can I say? There a first time for everything. Besides I agree with Stel we've all noticed how sad Tec been whenever it seems like somethings going to happen between her and Timmy then it doesn't. " Musa says.

"You guys don't understand how hard I try to get him to notice me. How hard I try to be like other girls. But it hurts when you really like someone and they never seem to even look at you." My voice breaks when I speak and they all give me sad understanding looks.

Stella holds my phone out to me. "Look I'm sorry Tecna. If you really don't want to do it you don't have to. Though I'm not doing this for the sake of the game or for entertainment. I'm doing this for you, so pick up the damn phone."

I take my phone and unlock it. It takes forever to remember my password. I go to my contacts and scroll until I find Timmy's name. I look up and their watching me closely.

I look back down at my phone and press my finger over the small green button. The phone rings three times before Timmy's voice sounds on. "Hello?"

I sigh but I can't tell if it's because I'm happy her picked up or if I was hoping he wouldn't.  
"Hey Timmy."

"Hey Tecna. What's up?"

Stella giggles and Layla shoves a pillow in her face to shut her up.

"Uh.. I was..um wondering if you wanted to see a movie monday night?"

Timmy pause. I can practically hear him thinking. I glance up a the winx, they all seem to be holding their breath just as I am. I close my eyes and try to imagine that it's just me and Timmy.

"Uh. Yeah Monday sounds good. I had to think but I'm free Monday. What's showing? And who else is going?" Timmy finally says and his genuine question pisses me off.

"You're kidding right?" I ask angrily. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Wh-what?"

"No Timmy no one else is going. I'm asking you on a date."  
The line goes quiet and so does the room around me.

Suddenly laughter fills my ears and my face burns. I feel tears spike in the corner of my eye. _There is no way in hell I am going to cry._

Timmy takes a deep breath before he says. "I would love to go out with you. How does six sound?"

 **Flora's pov**

As soon as Tecna hangs up the phone the room fills with applause and fits of laughter. Tecna reaches towards the sky then falls down on her back. I look a triumph on her face.

"Ok Tec your turn." Layla says having been the first one to stop laughing.

"Ok...um Flora.." Tecna says as the focus in the room turns to me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I say. There is no way I'm going to make a fool out of myself.

Tecna opens her mouth to ask her question but before she can speak Stella is whispering in her ear. "Ok…. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

This is definitely not a Tecna question and most obviously and Stella question.

"Yeah," I say and Stella looks genuinely surprised.

"Yes!" Bloom yells. She looks at Stella with her hand out.

Stella pushes a crumpled ten dollar bill at Bloom.

"You placed a bet on whether or not Flora has had a boyfriend?" Musa accuses.

Stella and Bloom both look sheepishly at me.

"I would have wanted in if you would have told me!" Musa shouts in fake anger.

I gawk at her. "I thought you were on my side."

She shrugs.

"And you Stella. Why did you think I haven't had a boyfriend?"

"Well most of the time it seems like you're not really interested in boys," Stella explains.

"I could be gay,"I say jokingly."

Layla leans forward. "Are you?"

"Nope. I'm not."

"So tell us about him." Bloom says making a show of getting comfortable like she ready for a long story.

"You really want to hear me talk about an ex boyfriend?" I've never talked about him with anyone.

Stella rolls her eyes. "Obviously."

"His name was James. He had dirty blond hair, brown eyes and the highest prescription glasses imaginable. He couldn't see a thing without them."

"He sounds cute," Stella says thoughtfully. "Why did you guys break up?"

"We'll I had to come back home."

"Oh so you met him when you guys were in school in England then?" Musa asks.

"Yeah he lives in Baltimore. But I came home before him, so I thought we shouldn't date anymore. We still talk all the time though." I explain.

Bloom nods. "Oh so you're still friends?"

"Yeah."

Musa pulls another slice of pepperoni pizza from the box. "I didn't know that ever worked out. What did Riven think of him?"

I rub my forearm awkwardly. "I never really told him. Or my parents."

Stella chokes on her soda. "WHAT? You never told them. Would they have not liked him?"

"No it's not that it's just that they wouldn't have liked me running around with some boy while I was in a boarding school in an another country."

Really don't think they would have liked me having a boyfriend in the mental state I was in or in one that James was in.

The rest of the game goes by somewhat smoothly. Layla is dared to walk down Stella incredibly long driveway and ask one of the neighbors if they have a tampon. She came back with a whole box.

 **~;;;;~**

When it's about 2:30 in the morning Tecna's eyes are drooping and her head is using Bloom's leg like a pillow.

"Now that the chaos that is the first month of school is over we need to have real talk," Stella declares looking at us seriously.

I look at Musa confused.

"Since we haven't had a chance to hang out all together we haven't had the opportunity to tell each other the really serious things that are happening in our lives," she whispers to me.

"I'll go first," Stella tells us. Her eyes are glassy and unfocused.

We all nod and wait for her to go on.

Stella takes a deep breath. "My parents are getting divorced."

"I'm sorry Stel." Bloom says softly taking Stella's hand.

"Haven't they been fighting since forever though?" Tecna asks still sleepy but more alert now.

"Yeah but I never expected them to get separated. I was naive to think that they would keep coming back to each other forever," Stella says shedding a tear which we wipes quickly.

Musa reaches for Stella's other hand. "If it ever gets to be too much you can crash at my place."

Stella nods gives shaky laugh and wipes the rest of the tears.

"Oh damn." she says looking at her mascara stained hands.

We laugh because now she looks like a clown. But my laugh feels empty and hollow.

"Ok ok enough of this. Who's next?" Stella challenges.

Musa pulls her knees to her chest and we all see this as her volunteering to go next.

"This morning before Flora and Riven came my dad told me he lost his job. I don't know how were gonna make it. His drinking is what lost him his job and I feel like without it he might get worse."

As the group tries to comfort Musa my eyes mist.

This reminds me of my dad if I can even call him that.

After Musa tells her story Layla,Tecna and Bloom talk. Their stories and not even close to as heavy as the first two. Most are about their worries with school work and strict parents.

"What's going on with you?" Bloom asks when it finally seems like it's my turn.

My throat closes tightly and breathing suddenly seems impossible. I close my eyes to prevent myself from looking at my forearms and possibly seeing bleeding scars.

"Nothing much," I say and the lie tastes like soot and blood.

 **Wow it's been awhile but as been hectic but I finally had some spare time that wasn't devoted to homework, sports or my quite small social life. Lol**

 **I'm not going to promise that I'm going to update soon because life is crazy and unexpected but I will definitely try. I really missed writing and this story. Have a good night, day and Halloween if you celebrate.**

 **~Rebel's Secret**


End file.
